Rurichiyo Kasumiōji
, sometimes romanized as Lurichiyo Kasumiōji, is an anime-only character, as well as a central character of The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc. Appearance Rurichiyo is a blonde little girl. She normally wears a formal kimono and a Japanese style hat that hides her spiritual power. When she was in the Gigai she wore a school uniform. To exit her Gigai she uses a pink heart shaped badge. Personality Her family, according to Yoruichi Shihōin, is just below the four great noble families in status, commenting that their circumstances are a bit "special". She appears to be a small child and has an attitude typical of a princess, expecting her demands to be met quickly and throwing tantrums when ignored. Despite often being self-centered, she can be sensitive to the status of others, regretting that many people got in trouble for when she went off on her own. She also has a peculiar habit of referring to herself with the royal we (except in the English version, in which she refers to herself with normal pronouns''Bleach'' anime; Episode 169, English version). In one episode, she mistakenly used 'me' instead of 'us'. Plot The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Her mother died giving birth to her, while her father recently passed away due to illness. She takes up residence next door to Ichigo Kurosaki and begins attending his school with her two bodyguards, Kenryū and Enryū. Kenryū and Enryū have refrained from telling her that she is being targeted for assassination by one of her clan leaders, Gyōkaku Kumoi, due to fear of her worrying. While traveling, she is made to wear a veil-like hat that suppresses her spiritual pressure (even though it falls off quite frequently), to prevent others from sensing her presence. After several attempts on her life in the real world, Rurichiyo decided to return to her own household alone in order to stop Kumoi from taking over her family seat. However, while returning home she is kidnapped and replaced by one of Kumoi's ninjas. While being kept at a hidden location Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki break into Soul Society and become the main target of the Gotei 13. When she manages to escape from her cage she is once again re-captured by Makoto Kibune and was locked up in the abandoned stadium near the 3rd Division's Head Quarters while Kumoi created a copy to confuse the rest of Soul Society. Ichigo and Rukia manage to reach her, but Amagai abducts her and teleports to Yamamoto so he can finish both of them off. She is saved by the timely arrival of both Kenryū and Enryū. Eventually, following Shūsuke Amagai's suicide, she thanks Ichigo and Rukia for everything they did before Ichigo returns home, stating that she must do all she can to ensure her clan doesn't get into such a state that something like this happens again. So ends this Arc. Rurichiyo once again returns to the real world and interrupts Ichigo's life. Initially, Ichigo and his friends believe she is trying to run away from her royal responsibilities, but this proves to be false when Kenryū shows up. Apparently, the two had a dispute over whether or not to hold a soccer tournament for the commoners. In order to get Rurichiyo to follow him, Kenryū pretends to try and commit suicide. Once she realizes this was a ruse, the two decide to have a soccer match to determine the winner. Urahara puts up a barrier around the field, allowing no humans to see them while playing. The game begins with Kenryū's kick off and everyone is at odds. Just as Ichigo (who is on Rurichiyo's team) attempts to get the ball, he is hit by Uryū Ishida's arrow and Kenryū reveals that you are allowed to use your powers to interfere. That being said, the game continues and it ends up just being Rurichiyo versus Kenryū. Just as she begins explaining her feelings, a hollow appears and she drops the ball. Kenryū would have decided to go against the idea if it had not been for Shu's appearance. He reveals that the commoners really do want the tournament, so Kenryū obliges. Equipment *'Blade': Rurichiyo carries a small knife, which she uses to open a Senkaimon. *'Reiatsu-masking Hat': Rurichiyo possesses a special hat which conceals her Reiatsu. She wears it when she first arrives in the Human World until her special Gigai is delivered''Bleach'' anime; Episode 169 and when she returns to Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 173 *'Reiatsu-masking Gigai': Rurichiyo uses a special Gigai to hide her presence while in the Human World. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: She has the power to drain a certain type of spirit particles out of an area. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Female Category:Soul